


Скромный полулюкс

by ohohoyushkihohojskaya



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Modern AU, hotel cooperator by strikalo was my inspiration, jacuzzi??, sorry idk how tags work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:43:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29825841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohohoyushkihohojskaya/pseuds/ohohoyushkihohojskaya
Summary: – Скоро узнаешь. Это неподалеку.
Relationships: Pieck Finger/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Скромный полулюкс

— Скучаешь?

Жан, вырвавшийся из беспокойной толпы, заполнявшей танцпол, чудом не снёс Пик с ног. Девушка уже давно отошла к барной стойке и молчаливо наблюдала за веселившимися друзьями, лишь изредка покачивая головой в такт. Настроение танцевать пропало, как только напомнила о себе боль в спине, музыка становилась всё громче, едва не заглушая её собственные мысли, а толпа давила на нервы, нависая над девушкой подобно непреодолимой стене. Пик подозревала, что у них с Сашей и Конни очень разные понятия об отдыхе, но всё равно не смогла отказаться от задорного предложения «оторваться на выходных». Запыхавшийся Жан выхватил стакан из её рук и одним глотком допил остававшуюся там голубоватую жидкость, забавно поморщившись, после чего повторил свой вопрос:

— Скучаешь, Пик?  
— Нет, наверное. За Конни с Сашей очень забавно наблюдать. — девушка усмехнулась, вновь прищурив глаза, глядя в толпу. — Главное, что они хорошо проводят время.  
— Если скучаешь, так сразу и скажи. — Жан склонился к уху Пик, но ему всё равно пришлось повышать голос, чтобы она его слышала. — Просто я уже устал. Только скажи — и сразу поедем.  
— А они не против?..  
— Ты посмотри на них! — Жан махнул рукой на танцпол. Всё внимание было приковано к Конни с Сашей, пытавшимися друг друга перетанцевать. — Не думаю, что они заметят, если мы уедем.  
— Тогда поехали. Мне кажется, у меня скоро лопнет голова.  
— Отлично! — Жан расхохотался и, обхватив лицо Пик руками, оставил на её носу мимолётный поцелуй. — Мне нужно сделать пару звонков, встретимся на улице.

Едва договорив, юноша вновь потерялся в толпе, а Фингер, напоследок улыбнулась бармену. На пути к выходу она задержалась лишь на пару секунд, чтобы вновь взглянуть на оставшихся товарищей. Разглядеть их за спинами всех танцоров было тяжеловато, но невозможно было не заметить – большая часть танцпола активно поддерживала Сашу. Конни, впрочем, не терял запала и продолжал удивлять толпу новыми трюками. В общем, борьба разгорелась нешуточная. Для них с Жаном настало время покинуть поле этой битвы. Летняя ночь встретила Пик прохладой, особенно приятной после долгого нахождения в суматошном клубном хаосе.

— Эй, не мерзни! — на её плечи опустился пиджак, окутанный приятным знакомым запахом. — Если мне не врут, такси уже рядом.  
— Это не оно?  
— Дай гляну… Да, оно! — Жан поспешно подошел к подъехавшему автомобилю и, открыв дверь, пригласительно махнул Пик. — Смотри-ка, как ждали!  
— Всё для нас в этот вечер. — девушка удобно разместилась в салоне. Стоило Жану опуститься на сиденье рядом с ней, и она лениво обхватила его руку, положив голову ему на плечо. Их пальцы переплелись, пока юноша называл водителю незнакомый адрес. — Куда это ты собрался?  
— Скоро узнаешь. Это неподалеку.  
— Хорошо, человек-загадка. — Жан оставил на затылке Пик легкий поцелуй, перешедший в короткий смешок.

Короткая поездка прошла в полной тишине. Подобрать слова для простой беседы было непросто — в головах у обоих эхом отдавалась грохочущая музыка, которой был заполнен прошедший вечер. Неспеша проехав по ночным улицам, такси остановилось у внушительного отеля. Рассчитавшись с водителем, Жан вышел из такси и галантно протянул руку Пик. Неторопливым шагом парочка прошла к главному входу, учтиво кивнув ожидавшему их консьержу. Жан подошел к стойке, и, с серьезным видом расспросив о чём-то администратора, забрал ключи. Как только юноша повернулся к Пик, холодная сосредоточенность на его лице сменилась широкой улыбкой.

— Какой этаж? — девушка уже направилась к лифту.  
— Шестой! — ускорив шаг, Жан проследовал за ней. Зайдя в кабину, он нажал нужную кнопку и, даже не дождавшись, пока дверь захлопнется, осторожно прижал Пик к стене, потянувшись к её виску за поцелуем.  
— Какой колючий! — ладонь девушки скользнула ему на загривок. — Хорошо, что ты оставил бородку.  
— Что, думаешь, мне идёт? — над её ухом прохрипел смешок.  
— Очень!

Лифт остановился, и Пик подтолкнула Жана к распахнувшейся двери. Оказавшись в пустынном коридоре, тот на секунду остановился, глядя на неё с рассеянной улыбкой, и тут же сорвался с места, направившись к нужной двери. Дрожащие руки с трудом, но справились с замком, и, когда Пик оказалась рядом, Жан успел лишь упереться спиной в приоткрытую дверь. Девушка без стеснения положила руку ему на грудь и силой втолкнула в номер, не забыв запереть за собой дверь. Не самый большой номер был едва освещен мерцанием уличных фонарей, аккуратными квадратами проходившим через окна.

— Это и есть твой сюрприз? — Пик подошла вплотную к Жану.  
— Не совсем… — голос юноши дрогнул, когда рука девушки опустилась на пряжку его пояса. — Есть кое-что ещё.  
— М-м, и что же? — приподнявшись на носочки, Пик перешла на шепот, находясь всего в паре сантиметров от лица Жана.  
— Сейчас увидишь. — едва усмехнувшись, он вновь потянулся к её губам, чтобы оставить на них мимолётный поцелуй. После этого юноша сделал несколько шагов назад, поманив Пик за собой, и дотянулся до выключателя. — Не торопи события.  
— А ты не затягивай. — она почувствовала, как его руки нащупали пуговицы на её рубашке и ответным движением потянулась расстегивать его. — Что же там?  
— Ладно, не буду томить. — распахнув последнюю пуговицу, Жан остановил ладонь на её животе. — Тут есть джакузи. И вода в нём ещё тёплая.  
— Джакузи? — Заглянув за плечо Жана, она увидела наполненную пеной ванну. Благодаря причудливой системе светильников вода в ней переливалась всеми цветами радуги. — Как ты всё спланировал!  
— У меня отличные организаторские способности. — Жан стянул с неё рубашку и отстранился, расстегивая последние несколько пуговиц на своей. — Ну что, присоединишься ко мне?  
— Спрашиваешь!

Они оба рассмеялись и стали скорей избавляться от одежды, оставляя её там, где она хаотично падала. Жан, справившийся с этой задачей раньше, шустро залез в джакузи, ехидно глядя на расправляющуюся с бельем Пик.

— Пока ты копаешься, вода остынет!  
— Не нарывайся! — закончив, Пик подошла к краю джакузи. — Как обстановка?  
— Штиль! — Жан раскинул руки, уложив их на бортики. — Не робей — присоединяйся!  
— Как скажешь, капитан!

Пик медленно забралась в джакузи, и её невесомым облаком окутали приятные ощущения. Уютную атмосферу создавала и тёплая, почти горячая, вода, и масла, абсолютно точно добавленные в пенную воду, и близость любимого человека. Стоило ей устроиться поудобнее, и Жан опустил руки ей на плечи, медленными движениями растирая их. Прикрыв глаза, Пик наслаждалась тем, как напряжение медленно покидает её тело.

— Всё, как ты хотела? — промурчал тихий голос Жана.  
— Даже лучше. — руки юноши плавными движениями переместились с её плеч на спину. — Слушай, а Саша с Конни были частью плана?

— Как ни странно, нет. Они сказали, что я безнадёжен.  
— Я думаю, они ошиблись. — Пик развернулась, создав небольшое цунами, и потянулась ладонями к его лицу. Большими пальцами она дотронулась до его слабой точки — до смешного чувствительных ушей, в ответ на что он шумно выдохнул. Его пенные ладони потянулись к растрёпанным волосам Пик, и он осторожно зарылся в них, медленными движениями массируя её голову. Пришло время и им с Жаном хорошо провести время.

**Author's Note:**

> if you've read this all the way to this point and enjoyed this story first of all THANKS and second PLS LET ME KNOWW   
> i'm really embarrassed about my skills of working with this website and also my english skills but jeanpieck isn't very popular in russian snk fandom BUT I LOVE THEM SO MUCH and want to befriend people who think of them the same way


End file.
